Homework
by denayaira
Summary: Seperti biasa, Naruto datang ke kamar Sasuke untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Tapi ada yang berbeda sore ini. ― Sasuke/Naruto. S.N yaoi, one-shot, 2474 words. Complete warnings inside.


**Author's Note :**

Oh my... akhirnya... my first lemon. Aaagh!! Ini kebawa-bawa sama penyesalan nggak bisa bikin lemon di "From Storm 'til Shine"... jadinya... jadinya... bikin deh. Hampir jadi PWP, nggak pake plot... langsung ke lemonnya... untungnya otak masih waras dikit buat bikin plot meski sedikit... fiuh.

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI!!! -sembah sujud- Maafkan otak pervert-ku ini!!! Naru dan Sasu kupinjam dulu!

* * *

**Warning!**

**LEMON. SEX SCENE. ALMOST PWP. NOT FOR CHILDREN. YAOI. N-17. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ... OK?  
**

* * *

**Just like before... have a nice read... =) -dilempar batu-**

* * *

**Homework**

Matahari bersinar cerah. Awan putih berarak, melindungi kompleks perumahan ini dari sengatan mentari. Angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup. Benar-benar waktu yang tepat untuk bersantai di balkon sambil membaca sesuatu dan menikmati segelas ice tea.

Tapi pemuda yang satu ini tak berpikir ke sana sama sekali…

"SASUKEEEEE!!!" Panggil pemuda berambut pirang itu dari balkon kamarnya. Suaranya cukup… bukan hanya cukup, tapi sangat keras, membuat para tetangga bisa mendengarnya dengan baik dan sempurna. Tapi ia tak peduli. Toh memang itu tujuannya:

Membuat sang tetangga tercinta keluar dari sarangnya.

"Berisik!!" Protes seorang pemuda bermata onyx sembari membuka pintu kaca balkonnya dengan kasar. Yang diprotes tak membalas, hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya pada pemuda berambut ayam itu.

"Apa maumu, dobe?" tanya pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sang tetangga memanjat balkonnya sendiri dan berpindah ke bagian atas dinding yang menjadi satu-satunya pagar di antara kedua rumah mereka. Yup, rumah mereka memang saling membelakangi. Dan entah kebetulan manis macam apa yang membuat balkon kamar mereka juga saling berhadapan dengan jarak kurang dari dua meter.

Ini membuat sang pemuda pirang, Uzumaki Naruto, lebih sering mengunjungi kamar sang Sasuke dengan mengambil jalan pintas ini ketimbang harus berputar melewati jalan dan beberapa rumah untuk sampai ke depan rumah Sasuke. Iya, jalan pintasnya, memanjat pagar dinding itu dan menyeberang hingga ke balkon Sasuke.

Kurang dari semenit, Naruto tiba di balkon pemuda yang sedang menatapnya tajam itu.

Iapun segera mengangkat buku tugas matematikanya yang berwarna oranye. Tak lupa ia nyengir dan berkata,

"Biasa…!"

Yup. Biasa.

Sudah jadi kebiasaan Naruto untuk 'mencatat ulang' tugas Sasuke di bukunya. Dan sudah jadi kebiasaan pula bagi Sasuke untuk mendengus tiap kali mendengar Naruto meminta ini, meski tangannya juga tidak pernah menolak untuk mengambilkan buku tugasnya bagi pemuda pirang itu.

"Ini," kata Sasuke sambil menjatuhkan buku matematikanya ke atas kasurnya, tepatnya ranjang empuk yang ada sangat dekat dengan pintu kaca menuju balkon itu, "aku mau ke bawah, ambil minum."

"Thanks!" seru Naruto yang berjalan menuju ke luar kamar.

* * *

Tak lama, Sasuke kembali dengan membawa dua gelas penuh ice tea. Seperti yang diduganya, ia tak 'kan melihat Naruto duduk manis di kursi dan menggunakan meja belajar Sasuke… ia mendapati pemuda bermata biru langit itu duduk bersila di atas kasurnya, dan menjadikan salah satu bantal Sasuke sebagai pengganti meja. Ia sedang sibuk mencatat dengan berpatokan pada buku bersampul biru milik Sasuke, yang tergeletak lemah di atas kasur, sebagai panduannya. Sasuke juga melihat pintu kacanya tadi masih terbuka karena Naruto malas menutupnya atau memang sengaja membiarkannya saja untuk mengundang angin masuk. Sasuke sih lebih suka memilih option kedua sebagai pendapatnya, meski dalam hati ia juga beropini kemungkinan pertama jauh lebih cocok bagi Naruto.

Sasuke meletakkan kedua gelas ice tea itu beserta nampannya ke atas meja belajar, yang ada di sisi meja komputernya. Kedua meja ini menghadap ke kasur juga pintu kaca menuju balkon yang jadi sasaran kemarahan Sasuke tadi. Naruto tak peduli pada minuman yang Sasuke bawa, ia tetap meneruskan acara catat-mencatatnya.

Dengan cuek Sasuke juga kembali ke depan komputer, melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya sebelum mendengar panggilan suci Naruto tadi… membuat laporan tugas kelompok mereka berdua.

Selagi Sasuke sedang fokus ke layar monitor yang ada di hadapannya, ia mendengar suara Naruto dari belakangnya,

"Kenapa X=5? Bukannya 2, teme?"

Sasuke membalas tanpa berbalik pada Naruto,

"Coba hitung lagi."

"…ya," balas pemuda bermata biru itu.

Sasuke melanjutkan pekerjaan ketik mengetiknya.

Naruto juga tak memprotes lagi. Mungkin ia sudah mendapatkan hasil yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tahu, selama ini Naruto memang bukan asal mencontek saja. Naruto mencatat pekerjaan Sasuke sambil mempelajari dan bahkan memeriksa kebenarannya. Karena itu, satu atau dua protes dari pemuda pirang itu bukan lagi masalah. Pada akhirnya, itu cara bagi Naruto untuk belajar.

Hanya saja… Sasuke jadi heran. Naruto memang bukan orang yang bodoh, tapi pemuda itu tak pernah tidak tertidur tiap jam pelajaran penting semacam matematika di kelasnya sedang berlangsung. Bisa-bisa ia menyaingi Shikamaru yang memang selalu mengantuk dan bosan pada pelajaran apapun. Maslahnya, kalau pada akhirnya Naruto malah belajar dengan cara ini, untuk apa Naruto membiarkan Kakashi-sensei, guru matematika sekaligus wali kelas mereka, capek-capek mengajarinya?

Secara tak langsung Sasuke sudah jadi guru yang lebih baik darinya untuk Naruto… Yah, orang yang kita sayangi memang selalu bisa jadi guru yang baik. Mungkin itu yang terjadi pada Naruto… mengingat mereka sudah hampir setahun resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih.

Tak lama, Sasuke mendengar suara Naruto lagi,

"Sasuke, hasil perhitunganku beda lagi dengan punyamu… B-nya 9…"

Well, sepertinya ini soal yang lain lagi.

Sasuke berbalik pelan sambil berkata,

"Hitung lagi…" …yang benar. Dua kata terakhir tak terucapkan.

Sasuke terdiam.

Naruto sudah berganti posisi sekarang. Ia berada di bagian atas tepi kasur sambil duduk dengan kaki kanan terlipat. Sementara kaki kirinya menjuntai ke bawah, ke sisi ranjang Sasuke. Badannya agak condong ke depan, ke arah dua buku tulis yang sedang digelutinya.

Dan ini sukses membuat sedikit bagian punggungnya terlihat, tak tertutupi lagi dengan kaos putih maupun boxer oranye pendek yang sedang digunakannya.

Sukses pula membuat mata onyx Sasuke terpaku pada Naruto…

Ugh.

Saske memutar kursi gesernya lagi, menghadap monitor komputer lagi. Ia mencoba melupakan pikiran anehnya sore ini dan kembali fokus pada laporannya.

Tapi tak lama,

"Teme, hasilnya tetap beda!" kata Naruto, kali ini dengan kadar protes yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Mau tak mau Sasuke berbalik lagi meski tak berkata-kata. Tadinya ia ingin menjelaskan langsung cara ia mendapatkan hasilnya. Tapi ia terpaku lagi. Kali ini matanya tertumbuk pada paha halus Naruto. Sulit dipercaya kaki berkulit tan itu dulu sering dipakai menendangnya… Yah, bukan Cuma dulu sih.

Satu hal yang pasti, Sasuke jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati…

Apa Tuhan sedang mengujiku?

Yeah… Apapun itu, kurasa aku kalah pada taruhan-Nya dengan iblis.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke sambil bangkit dari kursinya,"sudah kubilang jangan pakai kaus dan boxer seperti itu kalau ke sini."

"Memangnya kenapa?" balas pemuda pirang itu sambil melirik sejenak pada Sasuke, lalu kembali pada bukunya.

Sasuke menutup tirai pintu balkonnya tanpa menutup pintu kacanya itu.

"Orangtuaku sedang tak ada di rumah, dan aniki belum pulang."

"Terus?" balas Naruto cuek tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari rumus yang sedang ia kerjakan. Naruto nampaknya tak terlalu peduli, dan memang belum terlalu mengerti apa yang Sasuke maksudkan.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu kini telah berada di belakang Naruto, duduk di atas kasurnya tepat di belakang pemuda pirang itu. Ia membalas cuek,

"Itu artinya aku bebas melakukan apapun."

"Eh…?" Naruto tadinya mau bertanya apa maksud dari kalimat Sasuke itu. Tapi niatnya terhenti saat dirasakannya bibir Sasuke mengecup bagian belakang lehernya, yang tak tertutupi dengan kaos, dan melebar pundaknya. Ia langsung paham apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke sekarang…

"Te, teme! Aku lagi kerja PR, tahu!" protes Naruto sambil mencoba menghindar dari Sasuke.

Tapi tangan kanan Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang, menahan tubuh itu menjauh darinya.

Sementara tangan kirinya mengambil dua buku itu dan dengan sengaja menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

"Hei, hei!!" Naruto protes lagi sambil berusaha lepas. Tapi Sasuke diam saja, tak peduli sama sekali. Ia sibuk menjilat dan menghisap leher dan bagian pundak Naruto yang terbuka. Meninggalkan bekas merah di sana.

Naruto masih mencoba lepas dari tangan kanan Sasuke, dan yang terjadi lebih buruk lagi baginya. Tangan kiri Sasuke menyusup ke dalam kaos putihnya, menyentuh daerah sensitif di dadanya. Telunjuk Sasuke bergerak memutar di puting kanan Naruto.

"Ah! Teme, please, stop." Pinta Naruto, sambil tetap berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Semua yang Sasuke lakukan cukup membuat birahinya meningkat, meski semuanya Sasuke lakukan sementara Naruto masih dalam posisi duduk. Tapi bukannya berhenti, tingkah pemuda berambut hitam itu malah makin jadi. Ia telusupkan tangan kanannya yang tadinya ada di perut Naruto, ke dalam boxer oranye pemuda itu. Tak hanya menyentuh bagian tersensitif Naruto, tapi juga menggenggamnya erat.

"Sas…! Akh! Teme sialan! Ku-kubilang berhenti!" pekik Naruto.

Meskipun begitu, Naruto sekalipun tahu persis, pekikan tadi akan jadi yang terkahir untuk saat ini. Jika Sasuke tetap tak berhenti, ia tak akan melawan lagi. Kewarasannya runtuh sedikit demi sedikit karena kenikmatan dan kelembutan yang Sasuke limpahkan padanya.

"… ah… ngh…" desahan Naruto makin lama makin kuat. Tekanan yang ia rasakan di pusat kenikmatannya semakin keras saja sekarang. Rasanya bagaikan ada ratusan kupu-kupu berkumpul di perutnya, bersiap untuk terbang bebas…

"Sasu… ke… a-akh… aaagh!"

Ratusan kupu-kupu itu terbang ke luar sangkar. Membawa kenikmatan tak terkira yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia telah mencapai klimaks.

Sasuke pun melepaskan tubuh Naruto darinya.

Pemuda pirang itu jatuh terbaring di atas kasur dalam posisi tengkurap.

"…kau… hh, gila…" ucap Naruto di sela-sela napasnya yang berat.

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kau satu-satunya di dunia yang bisa membuatku gila, dobe."

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Mengatur napasnya yang masih tidak beraturan. Ia tahu persis ini tak akan berhenti sampai di sini…

Alasan terbesarnya? Naruto maupun Sasuke masih berpakaian lengkap.

Benar saja…

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh lemas Naruto hingga menghadap ke arahnya.

Kini ia berada tepat di atas tubuh pemuda pirang itu.

Bibir sasuke menyentuh kedua belah bibir Naruto. Awalnya sentuhan itu terasa amat lembut, tapi kemudian berubah semakin ganas. Lidah Sasuke menjilati bibir Naruto, meminta izin untuk bisa masuk. Narutopun membuka mulutnya, dan pertarungan untuk menentukan lidah siapa yang lebih berkuasapun dimulai.

Naruto memang tak pernah menyerah untuk mencoba mendominasi, tapi ia juga hapal benar bahwa mulutnya akan selalu jadi pihak yang kalah.

Sementara lidah Sasuke menjelajahi setiap inchi dari mulut pemuda pirang itu, tangannya juga mulai beraksi. Pertama-tama ia membuka boxer Naruto yang masih basah akan cairannya. Lalu, iapun melepas ciumannya dari Naruto untuk membuka kaos putih pemuda bermata biru itu.

Setelah bajunya terlepas, Naruto berbaring lagi. Meskipun tubuhnya masih lemas, ia menatap tajam pada Sasuke. Menyiratkan protesnya lagi.

Well, Sasuke paham benar apa yang Naruto katakan lewat tatapan tajam dari dua bola mata biru itu. Jadi pemuda berambut hitam inipun membuka seluruh pakaiannya, satu persatu. Tak sampai semenit, ia dalam keadaan yang sama dengan Naruto. Tak ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

Sasuke mendekat dan mencium Naruto lagi. Kedua tangan berkulit tan itu melingkar di lehernya, telapak tangan pemuda itu menyentuh rambut hitamnya dengan penuh kasih, sekaligus menarik Sasuke untuk ciuman yang lebih dalam. Sesungguhnya Naruto tak pernah keberatan menjadi pihak yang didominasi oleh pemuda ini… toh ia tahu, ini salah satu cara Sasuke untuk mengekspresikan cintanya. Cinta yang sungguh jarang ia katakan. Cinta yang jarang pula ia tunjukkan. Tapi sekaligus cinta yang selalu saja ada untuk Naruto.

Tangan Sasuke menjelajah lagi. Tangan kirinya meraih punggung Naruto, sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai bermain dengan 'benda' Naruto lagi. Tangan pucatnya itu meremas bagian tubuh Naruto yang masih basah itu.

Naruto ingin sekali mengerang dan mendesah, akan tetapi bibirnya masih bergelut dengan bibir pemuda bermata onyx itu.

Sasuke sekaan tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto. Ia melepaskan bibirnya dari Naruto dan berpindah ke putting kanan pemuda pirang itu.

"…nh.." Dengan bibir yang bebas, pemuda itu mulai mendesah. Meski begitu, kedua tangannya masih terus mengikuti kepala Sasuke, meremas rambut hitamnya.

Sembari menjilati dan menggigit-gigit kecil area sensitif di dada Naruto itu, kedua tangan Sasuke mulai bekerja sama. Tangan kirinya melanjutkan pekerjaan sang tangan kanan tadi, sementara tangan kanannya yang telah basah dengan cairan Naruto mulai menyentuh permukaan lubang pemuda itu. Satu jari mulai ia masukkan.

"Ngh… Sasuke…" Naruto mendesah lagi. Memang tidak sakit, tapi rasanya aneh. Terlebih saat Sasuke mulai menggerak-gerakkan jarinya di dalam lubang itu. Berikut, jari kedua menyusul.

"Akh!" Naruto memekik.

Sasuke memperkuat tekanannya pada kejantanan Naruto agar bisa melupakan rasa sakitnya. Sasuke terus menggerak-gerakkan kedua jarinya pada Naruto, dan mempersiapkan jari ketiga.

Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto lagi, sambil memasukkan jarinya yang ketiga.

"Mmh…" desah Naruto di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Sasuke berusaha menggerakkan jarinya seperlahan mungkin. Ia memang belum pernah merasakan ini sendiri sebelumnya, tapi dari pengalaman pertama mereka yang lalu, ia tahu persis Naruto merasa sakit.

Dan seharusnya, sakitnya tak akan lama…

Sasuke terus menjelajah dengan tiga jarinya, mencari suatu tempat yang akan membuat Naruto lupa akan rasa sakitnya.

"Aakh!!" Naruto menjerit, sekaligus melepaskan dirinya dari ciuman Sasuke.

Ketemu. Kata Sasuke dalam hati sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ia pun menyerang titik itu dengan jari-jarinya lagi.

"G-gah!! T-t-teme, cu-cukup!"

Sesuai permintaan Naruto, Sasuke berhenti dan mengeluarkan jarinya.

Sasuke pun menyiapkan diri di depan lubang Naruto. Iapun mulai memasukannya perlahan-lahan. Pelan tapi pasti, menyatukan dirinya dengan Naruto.

"U-ugh…" Naruto menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit. Jelas, benda yang akan masuk dalam dirinya jauh lebih besar dari tiga jari Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya. Sasuke menjilat air mata itu dan mengecupi wajah Naruto.

Ia memasukkan dirinya perlahan-lahan dalam tubuh Naruto. Setelah semuanya masuk, Sasuke diam. Ia hanya menatap Naruto, menunggu persetujuan darinya.

Narutopun membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup menahan tangis. Mata birunya bertemu pandang dengan mata onyx Sasuke. Sangat lekat.

Tak perlu kata-kata. Sasuke tahu apa yang Naruto inginkan dari tatapan itu.

Sasuke menuruti perintahnya. Ia menarik benda miliknya hingga hampir keluar dari lubang Naruto, lalu mendorong masuk dalam satu gerakan.

"Aaagh!!" Naruto menjerit lagi dengan mata terpejam. Ribuan bintang menari dalam kepalanya.

Sasuke mundur lagi dan menghentak maju kembali. Maju. Mundur. Maju. Mundur. Begitu seterusnya…

"…nn-ah! Akh! Aagh!" Desahan dan luapan kenikmatan itu tak berhenti meluncur dari bibir Naruto. Ia tak bisa bertahan menghadapi kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tetap terkatup setiap kali benda Sasuke menumbuk prostatnya.

Sasuke sendiri tak berkata apa-apa, hanya desahan kecil yang sesekali keluar dari bibirnya. Ia memfokuskan dirinya… seluruh tubuh, jiwa dan hatinya, untuk setiap dorongan yang ia lakukan pada Naruto.

"…S-S-Sas…ke…" panggil Naruto di tengah deraan kenikmatan yang semakin lama semakin bertambah, "…akhh… ak, aku…"

Ia tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tapi Sasuke mengerti.

Iapun meremas benda milik Naruto.

"…ng… ah! Sas… Sasuke! Sasuke! S-s-sah… Sasukee!!" Naruto memekik, bersamaan dengan menyemburnya cairan putih dari dalam dirinya.

Sasuke pun tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

Dinding-dinding bagian dalam tubuh Naruto meremas bendanya dengan kuat.

"Na… Naruto…" ucapnya saat benih-benihnya menyembur dalam diri Naruto.

Setelah habis, tubuh pemuda berambut hitam itu kehilangan tenaga. Ia terkulai lemas di atas tubuh Naruto.

Bulir-bulir keringat menyatu. Mereka saling berbagi desahan napas hangat dan debaran jantung yang tak beraturan.

Setelah bisa mengatur napasnya, Sasuke mengumpulkan tenaga dan menarik dirinya dari Naruto. Iapun jatuh terbaring di atas ranjangnya, tepat di sisi kiri Naruto.

Angin semilir bertiup dari pintu kaca yang terbuka. Membawa udara segar bagi paru-paru mereka.

"…PR-ku… teme…" ucap Naruto pendek, masih dengan napas yang berat. Ia tak mampu mengeluarkan kalimat,'Kalau begini, jadinya aku malas mengerjakan PR-ku, teme…'

Meskipun hanya dua kata itu yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya, Sasuke mengerti. Hanya saja, meski mengerti, ia belum tahu harus menjawab apa.

"…hn." Balasnya. Simpel, tapi…

"Apa artinya itu? 'Hn' kesayangamu tak akan menyelesaikan masalah!" pekik Naruto sambil mencubit pipi Sasuke dengan gemas.

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dari pipinya.

"…nanti aku yang tuliskan," katanya.

Pemuda bermata biru itu membuang napas panjang…

"…tak ada gunanya… tulisan kita beda. Dan aku tak mau kalau nanti aku tidak tahu cara mengerjakannya."

Kali ini Sasuke tak membalas.

"…tapi, ada satu hal yang bisa… mm, bukan, harus kau lakukan." Lanjut Naruto.

"…hn?" balas Sasuke… entah sejak kapan 'hn' bisa menggantikan tugas kata 'apa' baginya.

"Kau harus mengantarku pulang," kata Naruto, "aku tak mungkin memanjat sampai kamarku dalam keadaan begini!"

Otomatis Sasuke tersenyum geli.

Iapun membalas lembut,

"…pasti kuantar."

**Fin**

* * *

... nggak nyangka... tapi, saya bener-bener takut bikin lemon... kayaknya besok-besok fic saya yang sekiranya panjang diusahakan nggak ada lemon... gila... explisit banget... hwaaaaah.... TT o TT -menangisi ke-pervert-an diri sendiri-

Minna, supaya saya tahu semua kekurangan dan kegilaan saya dalam fic ini...

**...please, REVIEW!**


End file.
